Lord of the Forgotten Empire
by DJNHL87
Summary: AU Harry has been sent to Azkaban and has been having the same dream over and over.one night a man is in his cell and gets him out. Now Harry ether goes on the run or he becomes the ruler of a long Forgotten Empire.


Chapter one

The dreams had been the same from the start of the summer holidays, on his first night back in Privet Drive he had a dream of an egg. The egg was suspend above an altar that at each corner had a spike of dark matter that curved and all four points met over the centre of the alter. The centre of the altar was a basin that was lined with holy stones. The holiest of which was at the very bottom of the basin it was also filled with holy water.

Now both these things had energy bathing the coming from them. From the point the dark matter spikes met came a black and red beam of dark magic energy. And from the basin came a blue and white beam of Light magic energy. The egg was in the direct centre, where the beams met and the egg was a deep purple.

And that was as far the dreams went until he was put in Azkaban. He remembered that day.

Harry had been sent to get the shopping for his Aunt and he was happy to get out of that house. It took him ten minutes to walk to the shop and ten minutes back to the house. When Harry got home he was met by a group of Death Eaters that he tried to fight. At one point some how he had taken down four of them and two had been cut down be friendly fire.

But then something happened, his head felt like white-hot knifes where stabbed in his head, his muscles felt like they were on fire, it be came harder and harder to draw breath and then he let of a flash of blue and red light and fell to the ground. The last thing Harry saw was the ground rushing up to met him.

Then came his so called Trial.

I didn't do it." Harry said, his voice showing how close he was to tears. "There's no reason for me to kill innocent Muggles." But he went unheard by every one there.

He had sat there and heard what was said about him and throughout out the whole trial Harry had be say things like "I'm innocent!" every time he spoke in his defense he was shot down. Ron and Hermione got up and said some of the meanest things he ever heard they told the court of how Harry partised Dark magic and how he always tried to be the center of attention. His so-called lawyer seemed more concerned about his reputation than anything else.

As the trail was coming to a close Harry tried to make them see sense once again. But Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly. "We tested your wand, you were the one who cast that spell, Harry." He held up his hand to prevent Harry from interrupting. "There are witnesses that say you had a big fight with the late Dursleys on that same day."

"I always fight with the Dursleys that doesn't mean I wanted them dead." He had had a fight with the Dursleys before he was sent out for the shopping.

"Tests indicate that you were the only magical person to even be in the vicinity of Privet Drive since you came home for the Holidays. And it was your wand used" the woman said.

Then something happen that no one foresaw and that was Severus Sanpe stood up and said "What about veritaserum Mister?" That gave Harry hope but it was soon crushed under the Misters heal.

"Too expensive and pointless. This is an open shut case. I hope you enjoy rotting in Azkaban Potter." The Mister sneered at him.

"That settles it then. Life in Azkaban. No parole." The Mister anosted then he turned to Dumbledor and asked, "do you agree?"

And then came the words that destroyed Harry's already fading faith and respected he had for the old man. "Yes I agree" He then snapped Harry's wand and then Harry was taken to the wizard prison. As dragged out by two of Aurors he was spat at by people he called friends. But the worst thing was when His two so-called best friends brunt his photo album the one that had his parents photos in, as he was being remove he looked at all of the people that and saw the ones that weren't clapping. So later that day as he was being taken on a boat to what in-fact a hell on earth he knew some people thought him innocent. He may not know some and may have hated him and him them and had been friends with others but if he ever got out he knew where to go.

That was when he looked back at the boat he saw the headmaster look angrily at him. He turned and walked flowing the prison guards and soon found himself in a maximum-security prison cell with no forms of light. This was just like the one that his dead godfather was lock in but with one difference this cell was part of a group of cells under the ground that had gone unused for some time. The people that sentenced him had said they didn't want Harry seeing the light of day. Looked like the they were going to get the wise his door didn't even have bars just a hole at the bottom with a metal cover for food.

Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore and Fudge, Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes and Harry remembered how he said the Harry he knew was dead. And he was right Harry James Potter was dead. But what the old man didn't know was that the moment he slammed the prison door and sent Harry's world into blackness that he killed the boy he thought of as a grandson.

And with that Harry was left to endless black and Dumbledore and Fudge left the tomb of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' now known to the world as 'The Betrayer'.

There was something else Dumbledore didn't know at this time but he was to find out the hard way and so will the rest of the world.

And now in the prison of the magic world Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Live' lay on the floor of his cell not using the flee ridden mattress. He was having one of the dreams he had before coming to this hellhole but they kept on getting longer.

Instead of just the egg and the altar the dream moved to a throne room the first time it was empty. Then there was a catlike humanoid, then a human that had what looked like muggle weaponry. The next was a humanoid lizard, a woman in black armour, and a blue skinned blue haired man. They were all on one knee in front of him.

He was seeing though the eyes of some rule and then came a new part, this new part had him or whoever's eyes he was looking out of on a balcony at night at planet wide city with it's lights still on filled with life. And before the dream ended one word came to mind that describe all of what he saw. That word was Order.

When Harry came to in the middle of the night he found the door to his cell open and a man standing in the doorway. He had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing black clothes. "Are you Potter?"

"What if I am?"

"Then you're coming with me."

As Harry got up off the floor "Why?"

"Well on your last birthday did anything strange happen to you?"

"I got framed" was the reply.

"Yes I know that but any pain and fainting for no reason."

"Yes."

"Well we've been looking for you for a long time."

"Ok but if you needed me why has it taken you this long to get here."

"A number of reasons the main one is this" and with that the man threw a sliver ball to the ground. The ball broke and with a flash of light there lay a body. But as Harry looked at it he saw that it wasn't just any body it was him Harry was looking at himself. "Harry meat your replacement."

"Replacement?"

"Yes Harry I'm giving you Three choices 1) I take back your copy and you remain here, 2) You come with me, get off this island and leave me when we're back on land. 3) You come with me leaving the copy here and meat a friend of mine and talk to him."

"That's it just meat this friend of yours and talk to him?"

"Yes just that."

"Then what?"

"Then Harry your life is your own."

Harry then walked past him saying, "Come on then."


End file.
